1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system and method of establishing wireless data transmission using a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, either over a computer network, such as the Internet, through an network access facility, or alternatively by a compatible over the air network, such as a satellite data transmission network, such as those that may be used to communicate satellite radio, dependent on whether the wireless communication device and the network access are relatively located inside or outside a pre-established vicinity range. The system includes auto-switching capabilities for determining the route of communication with the wireless communication device dependent, at least in part, on predetermined parameters, which may include the pre-established vicinity range and recognition of a unique identifier associated with at least the wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, it is well recognized that the wireless communication industry is enjoying a period of dramatic growth. Although the number of subscribers is still relatively low, as compared to the maximum capacity available, carriers are offering networks with excellent coverage, lower prices and an increasing variety of additional options and features. As such, there is a recognized limit to the traditional wireless communications capabilities. As such, even with the recent advancements in wireless communication technology there exists even more opportunity to provide subscribers with vastly improved wireless communication standards and/or functionality.
Additionally, it is recognized that with the increasing popularity of local or global computerized networks, individuals are relying more and more heavily on alternate means of communication and information gathering. Still, however, each of these communications mediums, despite there usefulness, are maintained generally independent from one another, requiring a user to utilize the specified technological medium applicable. Moreover, as the technologies are maintained generally independent from one another, they do not take full advantage of integration possibilities available due to advances in technology. For example, one increasingly popular medium for wireless communication relates to the use of “Bluetooth” technology. Such technology allows short range, wireless communication between devices, thereby providing more versatility and eliminating many cabling limitations/requirements that may limit expansion. Still, however, despite the advantageous nature of such wireless communications protocols, the use of such technology is currently limited to traditional communicative links, replacing a more traditional connectivity solution. As such, the art has failed to truly explore the cross-over potentials available through the expansion of such technology.
Further, it is also recognized that a technological advances in the field of handheld device are extending constantly to new frontiers and new technologies, one such technology relating to the reception of satellite data transmissions. One such example relates to Satellite Radio whereby subscribers, utilizing a specially adapted receiver which enables paid access, are able to receive data in the form of audio transmissions. Conversely, non-subscribers, whose receiving device is not appropriately recognized and/or encoded are not able to effectively receive and/or decode these satellite data transmissions. Although the technology associated with a satellite receiver is becoming increasingly advanced, however, one significant drawback that remains relates to signal clarity. For example, if an antenna associated with the satellite receiver is in an outdoor, unobstructed location, clear reception is achieved. Whenever the antenna is placed indoors away from a window or in an obstructed location, the signal degrades rapidly and in most instances is not useable. As such, many satellite service providers have begun allowing users to have alternate means of accessing the transmitted data through another device such as a computer connected to the Internet. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a device and/or system which would allow a user to maintain only one device for receipt of subscriber transmissions in the most efficient and cost effective manner possible, thereby significantly reducing the instances when service is not available without requiring alternate devices and/or a computer with an Internet connection.
Accordingly there is a substantial need in the art for a system and method which enables the integration or cross-over of various generally related technologies so as to substantially increase the versatility and productivity of the communications and/or data transmission services offered. Specifically, as will be described within the context of the present invention and has yet been un-addressed in the art, such improved technology could include a hybrid communication or receiver system which will operate using, for example, flex paging protocol in combination with Bluetooth or similar technology for short range messaging. Such an improved hybrid system should have the ability to automatically switch to messaging communication with the wireless communication device using, for example, an Internet access facility, such as a personal computer (PC), when two transceivers incorporating the Bluetooth or equivalent technology are within the pre-established vicinity range, without requiring the cost and/or bandwidth limitations of direct, long range wireless internet access. Alternatively, such an improved system as provided by the present invention could automatically switch to over-the-air network messaging or satellite data transmission network communication with the wireless communication device, when outside the pre-established vicinity range, representing substantial savings for both the carriers and the users. In particular, carriers could save money by freeing up limited band width and thereby have the capacity to subscribe more users, while not having to upgrade current infrastructure hardware. Users on the other hand could save money because they would have the ability to send and receive large messages and e-mail wirelessly, when within the aforementioned pre-established vicinity range, at a cost no more than the cost of their current network connection, plus current one-way messaging service.